1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an insulated supportable seat structure.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Auxiliary containers or supports for seat structures are known such as the nesting seat structures as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,265,841 and 3,695,742. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,811, clamping means are shown securing a seat to a bucket. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,137, a combination folding camp stool and tackle box is shown and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,169, a bucket is shown having a padded lid for seating purposes.